reg_grundyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hot Streak (Australia)
This is chronicling the equally short-lived Australian version. Two teams of five contestants (one consisting of men, the other, of women) compete in a battle of the sexes game of word association for a chance to win up to $50,000. Main Game The game was played as per the U.S. version. During the main game, each correct response was worth $5. Originally this amount was doubled in the third and final round for a potential maximum winning score of $80. Towards the end of its run, the game was extended to four rounds with the final round being worth double the total score from the first three rounds (for a potential maximum of $120). In each round, the captain of the team in control chose one of two words presented by the host. The other four team members wore headphones to ensure they couldn't hear the word. Once a word was chosen, the team was given 40 seconds to communicate the word down the line. The team captain would describe the word to the second team member, who, after guessing the word, would then do the same for the third team member. The process continued down the line until one of the following events happened: * The team completed the transition down the line (classified as a Hot Streak) * Time ran out * A player repeated a clue or a keyword already given * Gesturing * Saying the word or form of the word The team with the most money kept it, won the game and advanced to the bonus round. If the game ended in a tie, the captain of the champion team was given one final word and opted to play or pass. The team that played the tie-breaker had to complete four transitions to win. If they were unable to do so, the other team won. The show later scrapped the gender-based teams, the changes of team captains for each round and the 'second chance' rule that allowed a team to appear until being beaten twice. Bonus Round In the bonus round, a subject was given to the team captain to start, with his/her teammates once again wearing headphones. The captain gave four words associated with the subject, the ones he/she thought were the most obvious. After that, the teammates had 20 seconds (five seconds per team member) to guess the four words provided by their captain. Each word guessed was worth their winning score. This process was repeated with a second subject worth 2, 3 or 4 times their winning score (depending on how they did on the first subject) per correct guess. For the third and final subject, if the team was able to guess all four words provided by the captain within 20 seconds, their bonus round score was multiplied by five, for a maximum payoff of $6,400 (later $9,600). Should a team win five days in a row, the championship team played only one subject; and if they guessed all four words in that subject, their grand total was augmented to $50,000. YouTube Links Full Episode Part 1 Part 2 Category:Hot Streak Category:Shows